New Magtama Blood
by crazywill
Summary: I suck at summaries but i'll tell you it's a ocShampoo RanmaAkane fic. temperally stopped, sorry about this, please read and review what i already have.
1. Ryo and Ranma

_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and King Of Fighters are not mine I can't remember who owns Ranma but whoever does please don't sue me also King of Fighters is a trademark of SNK and not mine also cept my character._

_**New Magatama Blood**_

_**A Ranma ½/King Of Fighters Crossover**_

_**Ch1:Ryo and Ranma**_

_Kyo Kusanagi was trudging throught the streets of Tokyo, ever since his girlfriend Yuki died of cancer he became depressed and cold... the now 22 year old legend was nearing Tokyo U when he noticed a dust cloud heading his way. He saw a small old man carrying a bag 4 times his size, being chased by several beautiful women._

_Kyo on instinct sent a flickering spark of fire, skittering across the concrete, towards the old man, he never saw it coming and suddendly...BOOM... the spark exploded upon contact with the old man creating an explosion and relequishing the old fart of the bag, which contained over dozens of panties, falling to the ground. _

_Somewhere near by a couple of old men in their late 30's knew it was time and ran to find their master who was seen flying past them. When they found him they chanted some kind of spell on the man, sealing him away somewhere._

_The college girls were collecting their under garments back cept for one woman, who approched Kyo and greatly smiled, she had a hot body, to go with her long brown hair. "Thanks for your help back there, that leech has been stealing our undergarments for quite awhile." she said while checking Kyo over._

_"Don't mention it I'm Kyo... Kyo Kusanagi" he said in a rather shy voice. "I'm Nodoka" the girl replied in an angelic voice._

_5 months have passed since that faithful day, Kyo and Nodoka are now happily married living in Juban. 9 more months passed._

_"Congradulations Mr. And Mrs. Kusanagi, it's a baby boy" said the doctor, handing the bundle of joy to Nodoka. The happily married couple gazed down at their new son, the two sharred a quick kiss befor looking back down at their son. "How does Ryo sound dear?" Nodoka asked her husband. Kyo happily smiled and nodded in agreememt._

_1 year later_

_"Congrads you two it's a boy" said the doc leaving the couple alone with their second son, which they named Ranma. Kyo had become friends with Soun Tendo at a bar one nite..., they talked for awhile til Soun brought up a question ._

_"Hey Kyo, you have two sons right and I have two daughters their age... hows about years down the road, we have them in an arranged marriages, to unite our two schools?". Kyo never spoke a word, which Soun took for a yes._

_6 years later_

_"Dear please take care of our darling sons, be sure to take them back every once in awhile" Nodoka said while in her husbands loving embrace. Ryo is now 7, he has wild spiky brown hair and red eyes. Ranma is 6 and has black hair and blue eyes... both of them are wearing the trademark gloves of the kusanagi clan. Kyo smiled and gave his wife a passionate kiss on the lips. "I promise love". The two boys waved bye to their mom and left with their dad on a training trip._

_Kyo has taken his sons all across the globe, training them along the way, every year or so he takes his sons back home to see their mom. When Ryo was 8 and Ranma 7, their mom gave birth to a girl who was named Claire. It would be quite awhile before Ryo and Ranma would see their mom again, as they were leaving again for another trip._

_Kyo has taken his sons to see everyone he knew in the KOF tournaments, from the Psycho Solders, to his rival Iori, he had his sons train and spar with some of his old friends, they even stayed in South Town for awhile. It has now been 10 years and the trio were now heading back to Tokyo. Ryo was now a handsome young man as was his brother... Ryo was dress in clothes similar to what his dad wore in the 2000 tournament, and Ranma wore ones his dad wore from 94 to 98._

_Pretty soon Ryo and Ranma were gonna be experiencing a whole new ball game where they're going where that is( well you'll have to wait til Chapter 2 to find out... lol.)_


	2. Ch2: Meeting the Tendos

_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and King Of Fighters are not mine I can't remember who owns Ranma but whoever does please don't sue me also King of Fighters is a trademark of SNK and not mine also cept my character._

_**New Magatama Blood**_

_**A Ranma ½/King Of Fighters Crossover**_

_**Ch 2:Meeting the Tendos**_

_"Dad I don't see why we have to see this so called friend of yours, I'd rather go home and see mom and Claire?" Ryo asked his dad while they were walking to their dads friends house in the rain. During his training Ryo became serious and cold, but around his family he's nice. "Well Ryo it's been a long time since I saw him and besides I told your mom we won't be home for at least a few more months." Ryo just srugged his shoulders as they continued on. _

_At the Tendo Dojo Soun was checking over the mail and came across a postcard, on it was a picture of three men on he recognized as his old friend and turned it around to read what was written._

"_Coming for a visit with my sons"_

_Kyo_

_"Oh Joyous day Kasumi dear could you please go and get you sisters I have an announcement to make" said the Tendo Patritch._

_"WHAT!"_ shoute_d the three sisters. Soun cleared his throat and said it again. "An old friend of Mine who I haven't seen in quite a long time is coming to visit and is bringing his two sons with him, and we plan on uniting the two schoold in an arranged marriages."_

_Comments of oh my, are they cute and they're probably perverts came from the three sisters, just as there was a knock on the door, got their attention. Soun answered the door and there stood Kyo and his two sons who entered._

_"Kyo it has been awhile my friend how have ya been?" Soun asked patting his friend on the shoulder. "Just fine Soun, anyway these are my two sons." Kyo replied politly._

_"Hello, I'm Ranma it's a pleasure to meet you sir" said Ranma in a polite voice. Ryo shot Soun a cold glare, that would make Nabiki wet herself. "I'm Ryo". Soun wailed with joy and moments later everyone was gathered around the table._

_"Ryo, Ranma... these are my three daughters... Kasumi(19), Nabiki(17), and Akane(16) pick which one will be your feiance, and soon the schools will be united..." was all Soun could get out of his mouth before Ryo exploded._

_"WHAAAAAAAT" he shouted in pure anger, his father looked extreamly worried, he never seen his son this pissed in his life, Akane quickly stood up. "Oh so we're not good enough for you huh?" she said in a harsh tone... Ryo paid no notice and looked at his father. "Dad... please tell me you didn't set us up in an arranged marriage, tell me this is a joke?" he asked, his voice showed mixed emotions, none were joyful ones. Kyo never said a word, instead hung his head low... Ryo was wide eyed with fear, his fingers were digging deep into the table, but he didn't give a shit, his whole body was shaking... Ranma was trying to calm his bro down._

_"Ryo please calm down". Ryo looked up at his brother, his eyes showed, anger and betryal. _

"_Calm down... CALM DOWN, YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN, AFTER HEARING THAT WE'RE TO FORCEFULLY MARRY GIRLS WHO WE HARDLY KNOW... THAT'S LOW, EVEN FOR DAD, AND IT'S ALSO SICK, I REFUSE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS" Ryo shouted, his rage in full motion, his hands were burning with the flame and the table was starting to burn... everyone backed away from Ryo, once the table was fully burning, Ryo released his hands from the table, after throwing it to the outside area._

_"I'm sorry son Soun took my silence as a yes, I should have considered your feelings on this one" Kyo said in a sad voice. Ryo didn't reply, instead he walked out of the house, Ranma went to get up and follow his big brother, but his dad stopped him in his tracks. "Leave him be Ranma, Ryo needs to blow off some steam and it would not be a wise thing to go by him?" Kyo said calmly. Ranma nodded , as his dad then turned his attention to Soun. "Soun I don't think this is a good idea of yours for now... as you just seen with Ryo"._

_"Yes you're quite right Kyo, come you and I have much to discuss" Soun replied. Kyo nodded and left with Soun to another part of the room. Ranma still worried about his brother headed outside, Nabiki decided to follow Ranma. Sure enough Ryo was outside in the yard taking his anger out on some thick 2x4 stacked up, his hands burning with the magtama flame. Ryo slammed his fist down hard, shattering the boards, burning them in the process. Ranma took the time to speak._

_"Dad didn't mean to do what he did big bro, i'm sure he had his reasons for this?" he said in a calm voice. Ryo sighed and turned to his brother. "I guess, but it's not right, arranged to marry girls we hardly know..." was all he said as Akane decided to throw her two cents in as she came outside._

_"Besides, I wouldn't marry either of you anyway... cause you're both perverts... all boys are perverts..." little was Akane realizing that Ranma was now getting angry and Nabiki was noticing Ranmas hand light up. "Ugh Akane maybe you should stop?" the middle aged sister said to Akane._

_Akane ignoring her sister continued. "All boys want with us girls is nothing but to see us naked, fuck us and then ditch us... and I know you two are..." that did it Ranmas eyes lit up... he did a quick 180, fired a Darkness sweep. The flame connected with Akane, who screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Nabiki sighed. "I warned you Akane."._

_Akanes scream alerted Soun, Kyo and Kasumi who came running out, Kyo noticed his sons had their hands lit up and were extreamly pissed off. "Alright you two explain why Akane has burn marks on her arms?" Kyo spoke in a strict voice._

_"She started it dad.. she called us perverts and we did no wrong to diserve that, that little, pathetic peepsqueak got excatly what she diserved" Ranma replied shooting Akane cold glares. "That's because all boys are perverts" Akane managed to reply with courage in her voice. "You're gonna wish you never said that twerp DIVINE..." Ryo shouted about to unleashed the clans ultimate attack when his dad stopped him dead in his tracks. "RYO THAT'S ENOUGH, NOW STAND DOWN". Ryo extinguished his flames and glared at Akane. "You got lucky Akane, but make no mistake, the next time you call me or my brother perverts again.. I'll give you more then those burn marks on you arms" Ryo said and walked off into the house._

_Moments later Ryo was in the bathroom soaking in the furo and was in deep thought. "That fucking tomboy has some major issues, she keeps this up and she'll be in major trouble, if not by me then by someone else" Ryo thought of the furo, dried himself off and threw his clothes back on, he was about to leave when the door opened and revealed Nabiki, in her casual gear... she eyed Ryo, who paid little attention to her as he simply walked past her. _

_"Akane's a real nice girl once you get to know her" she said calmly not to piss Ryo off. The 18 year old stopped dead in his tracks and glared back at Nabiki. "Yeah right I highly doubt it, who's she to judge me and Ranma as perverts, that's insulting my dads family, she's gonna piss someone off and get hurt bad, weather or not she's a good martial artist, me and Ranma are far superior to her... oh and next time if someone's in the bathroom ask if they're decent" Ryo said in an icy voice and walked off, leaving a flushed Nabiki._

_At dinner Kyo spoke to his sons. "Listen you two since we're here for awhile I enlisted you two at Funikan high". The two Kusanagi sons simply nodded and continued eating._

_Next time Ryo and Ranmas first day at Funikan High, all hell's gonna break loose._


	3. First day

_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and King Of Fighters are not mine I can't remember who owns Ranma but whoever does please don't sue me also King of Fighters is a trademark of SNK and not mine also cept my character._

_**New Magatama Blood**_

_**A Ranma ½/King Of Fighters Crossover**_

_**Ch 3:First Day**_

_Ryo and Ranma were up and having breakfast, soon after Nabiki escorted the duo to Funikan High... along the way she decided to strike up a conversation with the two brothers._

_"So you feel nervous about going to school?" she asked in a sweet voice. The duo shook their heads. "Nah doesn't bother us at all, after all we did travel the world" Ranma replied. Nabiki sighed lightly. "Must be nice to travel all over the world" Nabiki stated as they neared the school. Upon arrival Nabiki left the two brothers. Ryo and Ranma noticed a bunch of guys dressed in sports outfits, each one for a different sport. Paying little attention the duo walked past them... as they neared the enterence to go inside the school, they heard a female battle cry, and turned to see Akane beating the holy hell out of the guys they walked past, she then went to do a backhand to Ranma.. who caught it, when Akane saw who it was she looked abit scared, Ranma put her on her ass with a sweep kick._

_"C'mon bro we wasted enough time here" Ryo said in a serious voice. Ranma nodded , just as they were about to go inside. "Halt nave" came a voice. Ryo and Ranma turned to see a guy with blue hair, dressed in blue shinto priest clothes, carrying a wooden boken, now pointed at the two brothers._

_"One such at thou cannot date the fierce tigeress Akane Tendo, that privilage is reserved for one such as I Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Funikan high" said the strange teen._

_Ryo stepped forward and coldly glared at Kuno. "What the hell are you talking about dimwit?" he said in his usual voice. "I decreed that any man here who can beat Akane Tendo in combat , shall date her, and that pesant there does not diserve that right" Kuno stated, his boken pointed at Ranma. _

_Ryo drew a cold smirk and replied. "Listen nut... neither me or my lil brother wanna date that little punk... you want her you can have her" Ryo then cracked his knuckles and looked deadly serious "But if it's a fight you're looking for I'll be glad to give you one" Before Kuno knew it Ryo launched at him fiercely. "ARA GAMI, KAI KIZA, YA SABI" Ryo shouted launching a three hit, burning combo, leaving several burns on Kunos face. The so called Blue Thunder leaped up off the ground, about to strike at Ryo with his boken. Ryos hands glowed with fire and launched an areal attack. "ONI YAKI". At that point Kuno was out cold, smoke was coming off him, pieces of his clothes were burnt, before he blacked out he seen Ryo and Ranma holding fire in their hands._

_"Feh that was way tooo easy, lets go lil bro" Ryo said calmly, Ranma nodded and they went inside the school. Nabiki watched from her classroom and was quite impressed with how Ryo easily took down Kuno ... she made quite abit of yen out of that , and was already thinking about how to make more from him and Ranma._

_"Class we have two new students with us today, they're from Juban here in Tokyo, please tell us about yourselves?" Ms. Hinako asked the two Kusanagi brothers. "I'm Ranma Kusanagi and this is my brother Ryo, I'm 17, he's 18, some of you might know our dad as the legendary Kyo Kusanagi, both of us are martial artist, as you saw moments ago, we travelled all across the world and were taught well, that's all" Ranma said politly. Seconds later Akane came in and was forced to stand outside the classroom holding a couple of pails of water._

_Lunch came and the two brothers were under a shady tree enjoying their bento lunches, Kasumi made for them. "Man can Kasumi cook, I know she'll make one man happy." Ranma stated, stretching his body, before relaxing again. Ryo nodded in agreement with his brother, before Shadows loomed over the duo. The two looked up to see several students, mostly girls above them._

_"Can we help you?" Ryo asked as he and Ranma stood up. "We saw your fight with Kuno earlier, that was like awsome" a girl said. "Can you show us that flame thing please?" another girl asked._

_"You mean this?" Ranma replied as he and his brother held their palms out sparking a flame, causing a lot of the girls to squeal with delight, but that was about to be interupted. "Nothing but sorcerry" the voice came from Kuno who moved his way through the girls and guys._

_The two bros extenguished their flames, and Ranma approched the kendoist. "Ok that's it... I didn't care if you called us pesants, but saying that we use sorcerry, is spitting in the face of the Kusanagi clan... how dare you insult my dads clan, you shall be punished" once Ranma said that he sent a spark at Kuno, which connected and then the let loose. "KORE DA KUSANAGI NO KEN DA" he shouted unleashing the divine attack. Kuno was down and badly damaged. Moments later he had to be carried away by an ambulance. Nabiki approched Ryo and Ranma, clapping her hands, Akane wasen't the least bit amused, as she was beside her sister. _

_"Well I gotta say that was quite impressive, you managed to put Kuno in the hospital, you're the first to do so" she said._

_"He had it coming, noone insults our clan and gets away with it, you can learn from his stupidity Akane" Ryo replied his voice cold. Akane was fuming. "I wouldn't even try it Akane you maybe a good martial artist, but you're nowhere in our league"._

_Akane was now furious, she halled off and whammmmmmmm, nailed Ryo in the face, but instead of him falling over like she was hoping to, Ryo gave a psychotic laugh, shocking Akane. "What were you hoping to do Akane, Knock me out... sorry but that doesn't affect me, now unless you wanna join Kuno in the hospital, I suggest you stop making idle threats agaisnt me and Ranma, and LEAVE US ALONE" Ryo said with deep anger in his voice. Akane shrank in fear and quickly ran off, shocking everyone there even Nabiki._

_It was after school Ryo and Ranma arrived back at the tendo dojo. "Hey dad we're back" Ranma called out. Kyo greeted his sons and looked at Ryo, he noticed by the look of his sons eyes that something happened. "Ryo don't tell me you got into it with Akane again?" he asked in a serious voice._

_"So what if i did, she struck first dad, and I didn't do fuck all to her, mind you a kendoist got his ass handed to him twice, the last one from Ranma and the divine attack, not that the principal gives a fucking shit" Ryo replied, his voice full of anger._

_"Ryo this attitude of yours is getting out of hand, ever since we left China... you miss her don't you son?" Kyo asked this time with a more calmer tone. "What, get real father, I don't know what you're talking about" Ryo growled this time with hurt in his voice. "Don't play dumb with me Ryo, I can tell you miss her" Kyo said in a more serious voice. Ryo was saking, tears were threatening to fall, it was at that point that Nabiki and Akane entered the dojo. _

_"It's your fault, she wanted to come with us , and you refused it, you didn't give a shit about our feelings for each other, you could've asked her great grandmother, she would've let her come with us, but no, you didn't that was a good idea now did you?" Ryo cried his tears now falling freely. Kyo looked down at the ground in sadness. "Son I, didn't realize you..." was all he could say as Ryo cut him off. "Leave me alone". With that said Ryo bolted up to the guest room and slammed it shut._

_"What's wrong with your son Kyo, did something happen to him on your trip?" Soun asked in a concerned voice. "Yes, Ryo misses someone close to him... you see it was 5 years ago, we were in China at the time, visiting a friend of mine from the kof day, Ryo was training by himself, and seen a girl in danger, rescued her and they both became friends... her name was Shampoo, a name given to her by the amazon tribe she lives with, she's the same age as him as well, the two of them were inseperable almost as if... oh god dammmmmmmmit, why didn't I see it sooner, Ryo and Shampoo were in love... damit I should've asked that old amazon woman to let Shampoo come with us... no wonder Ryo is acting this way... around women and everyone else, some father I am" Kyo said in a downed voice._

_"Do not doubt yourself Kyo, Ryo just needs time to sort this all out, he'll forgive you in due time" Soun said patting his friend on the shoulder. _

_Meanwhile upstairs Ryo sat on his bed looking down at a photo that was taken 5 years ago, when he was 13, beside him was a girl his age, she had long purple hair and blue eyes, her hair was in odangos the rest dangeling down, she was wearing a baggy, purple chinesse t-shirt, and matching baggy chinesse pants, a small tear found its way down Ryos face and fell onto the picture._

_"Shampoo" he said in a low wisper. A knock on the door interupted him. "Come in" was all he said. The door slid opened and Akane appeared. "Ryo?" she said in a more gentle voice._

_"What do want Akane, come to insult me some more, go ahead, cause i don't give a shit" he said in a depressed tone. Akane held her temper at bay and talked. "Your dad told us about what happened to you years ago... is that her?" she asked looking at the picture of Ryo and Shampoo. "Yeah that's her, you think I'm a pervert for being in love?" he said in a cold voice. _

_"Um... about that, listen um... I'm sorry about calling you a pervert, the only reason I call guys perverts is because of that decree he made, since then I've hated boys." Akane replied in a gentle voice. "Don't worry about it Akane, now please I'd like to be alone for now." Ryo said sad, yet polite. Akane nodded and left the room._

_On an airplane was a very beautiful girl, she stood 5'9, well figured, what gave her away was her long purple hair, in two odangos and silk purple outfit. She was looking at a photo of what looks like her and Ryo, from 5 years ago._

_(Shampoo feel Ryos pressence in Nerima, Great Gandmother right... been 4 years since last see him) the girl thought. _

_Next Episode Ryos love returns and Akane gets training from a kof fighter. _


	4. Filling the hole

_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and King Of Fighters are not mine I can't remember who owns Ranma but whoever does please don't sue me also King of Fighters is a trademark of SNK and not mine also cept my character._

_**New Magatama Blood**_

_**A Ranma ½/King Of Fighters Crossover**_

_**Ch 4: Filling the hole**_

_2 days have past, and the kusanagi brothers were up and ready for school, and also gone before Akane and Nabiki were finished breakfast. On the way to school Ryo and Ranma seen a note attached to a tree, via dart, Ranma grabbed the note and read it._

_Foul Sorcerers _

_I kuno hearby challenge either thee to a battle after school at the park be there._

_Ranma tore up the note and looked at his brother. "Geeze he doesn't give up does he I mean he should have learned after being hospitalized after the divine attack"_

_Ryo nodded in agreement. "I know this guy seriously needs and attitude adjustment or at the most a new brain."_

_As they arrived at the school, there as usual was the ominant boy squad, ready for another round of trying to date Akane. The two brothers then went and relaxed for a few moments under their favorite tree._

_Elsewhere a boy wearing a yellow bandanna with spots and carrying an umbrella was trudging along, he checked a nearby sign which read Kyoto district. He lightly growled and headed Right. "Ranma, Ryo, I'll find you soon count on it"._

_On the streets Of Nerima_

_"Shampoo sense love is near but wait and susprise him, he glad to see, as I glad to see him" said Shampoo as she cheerfully bounced along._

_During homeroom_

_"What is it Kuno baby?" Nabiki asked as Kuno stood in front of her desk looking serious. "I am in need of your services Nabiki... I wish to know how to beat Ryo and Ranma for good," he said slamming down 500,000 yen. Nabiki letting her love for money get the better of her gave in. "Alright Kuno baby..."._

_Lunch time came as Ryo and Ranma were enjoying their lunches under the shady tree and as usual Kuno interupted them. "Soon your lives will end Foul Sorcerers, starting with you Ranma, for insulting me and the fierce tigress Akane Tendo I will Smithe thee... hummmmmm what's the matter Ryo trouble in paradise?" Kuno said in a smug voice. Ryo quickly got up, wide eyed._

_"I was told you're having problems with women, for 5 years, what's a matter Ryo, no wonder you can't get a date... I mean what kind of girl would wanna date , a cold hearted bastard such as you, no one thats who, and quite frankly I can't blame them, you're nothing but a worthless, cold hearted cocksucker, who doesn't give a shit about women"._

_Kunos words struck a cord inside of Ryos soul... Ryo hung his head low, the tears threatening to fall. "Look at the all mighty Ryo fall by words, my informers info paid off...huh" Kuno gasped as he noticed Ryo was violently shaking, his fist were clenched tight, and his fangs were showing" "Gurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Ryo growled... Fire surrounding his entire body, the tears flowed freely... and finally._

_"AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ryo Screamed aloud unleashing all of his stored energy, fire spewwed withing a 5 foot radius, half the students ran with fear, while others stayed, Akane looked on with that of shock... Nabiki looked on from from a bit more of a distance, with even more fear, then her sister. "Oh no what have I done?" she said with fear._

_Kuno tried to escape, but couldn't move as his legs wouldn't let him, as Ryo looked at him, his eyes screamed murder. "You pushed me this time Kuno, first you insult me and my brother, call us foul sorcerers, disrespect the Kusanagi clan, the entire KOF roster, and now insult my life, from five years ago, that's it Kuno, PREPARE TO MEET THE REAPER, CAUSEE I'M ABOUT TO INTRODUCE HIM TO YOU, TIME TO DIE KUNO... DIVINE ASSULT" Ryo roared, severely burning Kuno and letting loose a virage of hard hitting attacks on him, those who stayed looked on with fear, even Ranma was scared of what he saw. "RYO PLEASE STOP" Ranma shouted to his brother, but Ryo wasen't listening as he continued to beat the living hell out of Kuno who was screaming in pain. Ryo blindly looked down at the battered and beaten Kuno, he has 1st degree burns on his body, his body badly mangled, and purple, and his face disfigured. Ryo then charged up his right fist with fire, preparing for a final strike. "SEE YOU IN HELL KUNO" Ryo roared, but never got to make the strike, as he suddendly felt weak, his aura died down, and finally collasped. _

_"Shampoo sorry Ryo, but you need rest" said a purple haired girl, who stood over Ryo, Ranma noticed who it was and ran over to the girl as did Akane. "Shampoo is that you?" Ranma asked the girl. Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo here, glad to see Ranma, sorry had to put love to sleep, saw what happened and ran over here, used pressure point to put love out" the girl replied kneeling down beside Ryo, stroaking his hair._

_"I've never seen Ryo that pissed off ever, he was like Iori, only deadlier, dad has to know, quick lets get him back to the dojo." Ranma said with haste._

_"DAD, DAD COME QUICK SOMETHING HAPPENED TO RYO" Ranma shouted from the inside porch. Soun, Kyo and Kasumi quickly rushed to were everyone was to see Ryo, collasped and barely breathing Kyo looked extreamly frightened. "Ranma what happened to your brother, TELL ME" he shouted as his son._

_"Kuno, he humilated Ryo, he insulted him about what happened 5 years ago and from this day forward, and said he was a heartless bastard towards women, then all of a sudden Ryo snapped, he was like a deadlier version of Iori when he was posessed by orochi, he almost killed Kuno, then she came and placed Ryo asleep" Ranma replied looking over at Shampoo, who bowed. _

_"Neiho sensai Kyo" said Shampoo politly. "Shampoo, thank god you came, maybe you can save Ryo" Kyo said with abit of relief coming over him. "Shampoo will help love" the girl replied carrying Ryo upstairs to the room Ranma mentioned on the way home. _

_"Dad I got reason to believe someone told Kuno about what happened 5 years ago, if i find out who... they'll be sorry" Ranma said with hurt in his voice. "Well it wasen't me cause I don't even like Kuno, and I already made my peace with Ryo last night... oh no" Akane said in fear as she looked at her sister Nabiki, who had her head down. Akane backed away in shock. Ranma was glaring angry looks at Nabiki. "Nabiki... why, how could you, have you no heart?" Ranma asked the middle aged sister. _

_"He paid me a lot alright, I'm not made of stone you know, I needed the money to keep this place going" she replied. "YOU SOLD OUT INFO ON MY BROTHER, JUST FOR MONEY, MY BROTHER MIGHT BE DEAD, BECAUSE OF YOU, IF ANYONE DOESN'T HAVE A HEART IT'S YOU, I SWARE IF HE DIES, I'LL..." Ranma cried in anger as Kyo stopped him. "Son that's enough, your big borther isn't gonna die" Kyo said in a soothing voice... Soun looked at his daughter with a strict look on his face. _

_"Nabiki, I know you're trying to save our home, but you almost cost my friends son his life, I hate to do this but... you're grounded Nabiki, for a month, now go to your room, til supper's ready.". Nabiki trying not to cry ran to her room. Soun looked over at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. _

_"Kyo my friend I'm sorry for what my daughter has caused, to your son, I will pray for his recovery" Soun then went to the dojo to prey._

_Upstairs Shampoo was whipping up a medical remedy for Ryo, to help him recover. Moments after mixing the remedy, she gave it to Ryo which was starting to take affect... Akane came in followed by Ranma as they joined Shampoo by Ryos bed. _

_"How is he Shampoo, is he gonna be alright?" Ranma asked in a sad voice. Shampoo nodded. "Yes Ryo be fine soon, lost lots of energy, during fight, so Shampoo whip up medical remedy for Ryo and gave him."._

_"I'm sorry Shampoo, about what..." was all Akane could say as Shampoo shook her head. "You not know, you no be sorry_ _for what happened back there." Ryo shot out a low moan, which didn't go unnoticed. "Look he's coming to" Ranma said with a joyful expression. The trio looked at Ryo who had his eyes opened only part... he drew a small smile. _

_"Hey you guys... what happed?" Ryo moaned. Akane stood up and looked at Ranma. "Hey Ranma lets leave them alone for abit besides I gotta ask a favor of you." she said in a gentle voice. Ranma nodded and left with Akane._

_"Ryo member me?" Shampoo asked slightly teary eyed. Ryo gave a weak nodd. "Hey Shampoo, I'm happy to see you again, been along time." Ryo moaned. Shampoo cupped her hands onto Ryos right hand and nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, it has been long time love, Great Grandmother let me come here, as to earlier, you lost consiciousness after, you fought Kendo goofball and put him in hospital"._

_Ryo drew a sad frown and looked away from Shampoo. "So that's what happened" with those words said Ryo closed his eyes, sleep coming over him. Shampoo gently stroked Ryos hair, gave him a kiss on the forehead and climbed into bed with him, laying her head on his chest. "Sleep tight love." Shampoo gave Ryo one last kiss on the cheek before going to sleep._

_In Akanes room_

_"So what's the favor Akane?" Ranma asked sitting on Akanes window. Akane twiddled her thumbs, nervously then spoke. "Um... I was wondering, if um... er well, if you could teach me how to weild the Magtama flame?" she asked, rather nervously. Ranma shook his head. "I'm sorry Akane what you ask is impossiable" he replied, in a soft voice. Akane looked up. "Why not?" she asked confused. _

_"Only those who have the blood of a kusanagi can weild the flame, Shampoo, has part of the flame in her, when Ryo found her, the only way to save her was via blood transfusion, but you don't have any of our blood in you, so if I were to teach you to use our flame, you wouldn't beable to control it, and eventually it'll consume you..." Ranma replied. Akane looked disappointed and twiddled her foot around. "However?" Ranma said as Akane looked up with hope. "There's a friend of my fathers who lives here in Nerima, she'll teach you a lot." Ranma smiled_

_An hour later_

_"Well here we are..." said Ranma, as he and Akane stood at a huge mansion in Nerima. "Who lives here Ranma?" Akane asked admiring the mansions outside. "My dads friend , she's a singer and well known all across the world... HEY ATHENA" Ranma shouted. Within minutes a beautiful 29 year old woman with shoulder length purple hair woman, wearing a blue t-shirt, and black spandex shorts, came running out of the mansion and quickly smuthered Ranma in a hug. _

_"Ranma... it's great to see you again." Athena chirped, while still trapping Ranma in a fierce hug. "Athena , can't... breathe" Ranma got out. Athena quickly released her grip and bowed in apology. "Oh Sorry Ranma, it's just that it's been 5 years since you, Ryo and your father came to our masters home in China... oh who's this you brought with you... your girlfriend?" Athena asked slyly. Akane blushed while Ranma shook his head. "She's not my girlfriend Athena, she's a friend me, Ryo and dad are staying with... her name's Akane Tendo, I was hoping you could teach her, your style?" Ranma asked politly. Athena giggled and nodded. "Sure anything for Kyos son... tell me how are Ryo and your dad?" Athena asked._

_Ranma and Akanes expression turned from calm to saddness, which worried Athena. "Ryo, lost consicious... right now he's slowly recovering lots of lost energy, he had after snapping earlier at school..." Ranma was now deeply shaking. "It was horriable Athena... Ryo was like Iori when he was in the riot of blood... it was frightening , I didn't sense it in him though" ._

_Athena was needless to say shocked beyond reality. "Oh Ryo... how's your dad holding out now?" she asked deeply worried. "Dad's trying to keep calm... I don't know how long it'll be before Ryo's fully recovered, could be a day, week, I don't know... curse Nabiki, no offense but your sister went too far" Ranma said in a harsh voice. Akane hung her head down in shame, a small tear threatening to fall. "I know Ranma, I'm not asking you to forgive her, all I can do is hope Ryo will be alright" . _

_"All we can do is wait and see what develops Ranma, Ryo isn't one to give up so easily, he'll fight to stay alive. Anyway today isn't a good day to start your lessons Akane, come by tomorrow afterschool we'll start then... oh and Ranma... Andy and Mai are also living in Nerima not far from here you should go and see them tomorrow maybe, right now you need to be by your brothers side" Athena stated. Ranma nodded, and left after he and Akane said bye to Athena._

_Nabiki was in her room observing her security monitors, through the hidden cameras she had placed in the house, cept the washroom, and was looking in the guest room were Ryo and Shampoo were soundly asleep... she had a sad look to her face as she watched Ryo... and kept replaying was said earlier._

_"YOU SOLD MY BROTHERS INFO FOR MONEY, YOU HEARTLESS WITCH, MY BROTHER MIGHT DIE CAUSE OF YOU, DIE CAUSE OF YOU"_

_Nabiki shook the flashback out of her head and then sheeded a small tear. "Ryo I'm sorry" she said in a low wisper._

_It was halfway into supper as everyone cept Ryo and Shampoo were eating, Ranma wasen't even looking at Nabiki as he was still pissed off with her for her part in Ryos madness at school earlier, then all of a sudden._

_"RYO HA HA". Everyone rushed upstairs and to the guest room to see Ryo sitting up and in Shampoos embrace, his smile was faint, but noticable, and his eyes partly opened, a small tear formed in his eyes. "Son..., Ryo" came Kyo and Ranmas voices as they embraced Ryo. "Hey... c'mon I just... woke up." Ryo moaned, causing Ranma and Kyo to let go. _

_"How ya feeling son?" Kyo asked in a sincere voice. Ryo looked up at his father with a small smile. "I'm feeling a lot better now, be a bit longer before I can fully use my ki again, thanks Shampoo, you saved my life like I saved yours" Ryo said looking at his girlfriend. Shampoo gave a cheerful smile. "Shampoo wanted to help, no want to lose love, Shampoo be crushed, oh almost forgot, great grandmother coming in couple of days, wish to see you, not know why" she said. _

_"Well guess we'll have to wait and see what she wants... ugh... I had the weirdest dream... I felt like I was posessed, by... Orochi, he said he's coming back soon and so are the trio" Ryo said in a sad yet serious tone. Kyos eyes snapped wide opened in shock. "The blood riot... that's can't be... Orochi was sealed away back in 97 after the tournament... Ryo... how was Orochi able to posess you.. you don't have Orochis blood in you?" Kyo spoke rather seriously. Ryo shook his head in confusion. "I... I don't know". _

_"We ask great grandmother when she come she know" Shampoo stated. Everyone agreed and left it at that. Nabiki stepped forward, her head hung low. "Ryo I um... I was the one who told Kuno about what..." was all she could say as Ryo cut her off. "It's in the past Nabiki, forget about it, just... don't make it a habit" Ryo said with a slight smile. Nabiki smiled and nodded. "Deal" she said in a cheerful voice._

_Next Episode: A new girl transfers to Funikan High and she has a thing for Ranma... also an old rival returns, who is it, wait and see, plus Shampoos great grandmother arrives._


	5. Ranmas Stalker

_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and King Of Fighters are not mine I can't remember who owns Ranma but whoever does please don't sue me also King of Fighters is a trademark of SNK and not mine also cept my character._

_**New Magatama Blood**_

_**A Ranma ½/King Of Fighters Crossover**_

_**Ch 5: Ranmas Stalker**_

_One Week has passed since Shampoo has arrived and Akane has trained under Athena... Ryo has gained his energy back, and was with his friends in school (oh yeah Shampoo is now in Ryo and Ranmas school, she transferred the day after Ryos recovery) and it was the start of the morning, in Ranma and Akanes class the teacher stood infront of the class along with a 17 year old girl with shoulder length brunette hair, and wearing the traditional girls school uniform, she's quite developed all over._

_"Class we have a new student with us today, she's from Kyoto, would you please tell us about yourself." the teacher asked the new girl. "Hello I'm Shyna Bogard, I look forward to making some friends here, and yes they're real" she said making a gesture to her breast, making the girls stare her jealous glares. Shyna then took the empty seat behind Ranma. _

_Lunch came as, Ryo, Ranma, Akane and Shampoo ate lunch under a huge shady tree, Shampoo was leaning close to Ryo gazing up at the sky. "You know in Amazon Village, we never studied the world, we always training to become fighters, school a lot different here then in village" Shampoo stated. _

_"Speaking of training, how's yours with Athena coming along Akane?" Ranma asked the blue haired girl. "She's a great teacher, she's already teaching me about ki... I can't use it well yet, but soon I will" Akane replied just gazing at the sky. "Using Ki requires a lot of energy Akane, remember that" was Ryos reply._

_"Hey you, pigtail boy?" a female voice called out. Averting their eyes from the sky above, Ranma and crew gazed straight ahead to see Shyna there 10 ft away from them, Ranma blinked a couple of times before replying. "Me?" Ranma asked acting dumb. "Yeah you you're a martal artist... and I'm looking for a fight... how bout it me and you now" Shyna stated doing a twirl and was in an outfit similar to Mai Shirinuis, which caused all the guys cept Ryo and Ranma to drool._

_"Well I'm not one to back down from a challenge... alright Shyna I accept" Ranma replied standing up as did the others. "Careful Ranma, Athena told me about her... She's Mai and Andys daughter... she fights like her mother... she uses suduction and ninjistu to win her matches." Akane wispered in Ranmas ear. "Hellllllooooo, I'm waiting" Shyna said impatiently. Ranma made his way to his opponent and stood 5 ft from her, getting in his dads stance. _

_"Don't go easy on me just cause I'm a girl?" Shyna said in a suductive voice. "I don't intend to Shyna" was Ranmas serious reply, his hands lightly burning with the Magtama flame. Shyna didn't waste time in charging in to attack Ranma, her hand cocked back for a haymaker. Ranma easily dodged the attack, and planted his elbow into her solerplexes and grabbed her by the stomach and ignited her entire body on fire and tossed her a couple feet away from him. Smoke covered Shynas body and she wasen't burned badly. The brunette got up and drew her fans and tossed them at Ranma, which he easily dodged, Ranma looked at Shyna with a serious look. "Your technique is sloppy Shyna, could use work" he said getting back in his stance. _

_Shyna growled and again charged at Ranma, but cartweeled in the process, going in for a flying elbow. Again Ranma sidestepped and unleashed the Orochi Nagi on her sending her to the ground. "This fights over Shyna, you should practice more before taking on a member of the Kusanagi clan" Ranma stated before heading inside the school with the others as the bell rang._

_Shyna was standing outside the class holding two pails of water, for being late... during which she was thinking about a certain pigtailed fighter... mainly how he looks and how he bet her with ease... she couldn't help but blush a crimson red. Wow what a hunk, I know I'll write him love notes, dressed from a secret admirer Shyna thought with hearts in her eyes._

_School was out and Ranma was putting his books away in his locker, when he noticed an envelope in his locker, he opened it and read what was inside. _

_Hi Hotstuff_

_I have a huge crush on you,_

_Secret Admirer xo_

_Ranma was needless to say confused, a love letter and a rather short one at that, some girl in the school has a huge crush on him, only question was who. Letting it slide Ranma closed his locker and met his companions outside. "What took so long bro?" Ryo asked. "Nothing just had to use the restroom" Ranma replied. Ryo knew his lil bro was lying and decided to pry it out of him later. "Well anyway Akane's already gone to Athenas so lets head back home, and get some training done" Ryo stated. Shampoo and Ranma agreed and headed for the Tendo Dojo. But just as they left the school enterence a ki blast zoomed rigtht past them freezing them in their tracks. _

_"What the hell?" Ranma stated in a confused voice. "Ranma, Ryo, prepare to fight" came the voice. The trio turned to see a teen Ranmas age, with short black hair, green eyes, wearing a yellow bandanna with black dots, a yellow sweather, blue pants, and black shoes... he was carrying an unbrella with him. _

_"What the hell are you doing pal, you nuts or something?" Ryo growled at the bandanna boy. The guy shook his head and sighed. "Ryo I'm susprised at you, you don't even remember an old friend... think back 9 years Osaka, you bet me in a junior tournament, and we became friends and rivals"._

_Ryo and Ranma were racking their brains out.. seconds later it doned Ryo. "Ryoga Habiki"._

_Ryoga donned a toothy smile and nodded his head. "It's me alright, long time no see fellas" Ryoga replied. The two brothers nodded in agreement. "It sure has Ryoga still trying to improve I see... though you look a bit stronger" Ranma stated. "Yeah I travelled like you guys did, cept I kept getting lost, damm curse... took me forever to find you guys... luckly for me now my curse is lifted" Ryoga said in a proud voice. _

_The trio before Ryoga blinked in confusion. "How's that Ryoga, wait let me guess you hit your head off a tree hard right?" Ranma teased. "No... I met this strange woman, long back... she used this weird chant and poof my curse was lifted, I think her name is Chizuru or something like that" Ryoga replied scratching the back of his head. _

_"If you were healed by Chizuru Kagura, that's an honor, she's known well for removing curses, etc." Ryo replied. "We're heading back to where we're staying to train we'll see ya around Ryoga, we'll have a spar next time we see you" Ranma stated waving bye to the bandanna boy and left with his brother and Shampoo. _

_Elsewhere Shyna was in a daze. She was in her room thinking about Ranma, love clearly written on her face. She was too far into her daze to even hear a knock on her door. The door opened, revealing Mai, Shynas mother. The drop dead gorgous ninja noticed her daughters look and cleared her throat, which got Shynas attention._

_"Alright Shyna who is he?" Mai asked. Shyna tried to play dumb. "What are you talking about mother?". Mai shook her head waving her finger at her daughter. "Don't play dumb Shyna, I know that look, you're in love with a boy, sooooooooooooooo who is he?" Mai asked in a sly voice. Shyna deeply blushed and replied. "His name's Ranma Kusanagi, he bet me in a match earlier at school, he'ssssss sooooo dreamy" Shyna stated in a love struck voice._

_Needless to say Mai was kinda speechless, for a moment before getting her voice back. "Kusanagi as in Kyo Kusanagi... he has a son?" Mai asked. Shyna nodded. "Yeah he has two sons, Ranma being my age and Ryo the eldest of the two." she replied._

_Mai up and left in thought. As she entered the kitchen where her husband was reading the newspaper, he didn't even look up from his paper to notice his wifes thoughtful expression. "Something wrong Mai?" Andy asked. Mai nodded. "Yeah... Shyna's in love" was her reply. "What's wrong with that?" Andy asked. "It's with Kyo's youngest son" was Mais reply. Andy had a sweatdrop on his head. "Kyo Kusanagi, so he's here in Nerima, and Shyna's in love with Kyos son I'm kinda worried" Andy said as calm as he could. "I know, she hardly knows this boy, and It's gonna be hard for her, if this boy rejects her or worst if he has a girlfriend" Mai stated in a worried voice._

_"Hiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaa" was the battle cry of one Akane Tendo as she launched a spin kick on a practice dummy. Athena clapped her hands in amazement. "Wonderful... ok Akane, I think you're ready to know ki attacks" Athena said approching her pupil. Akane sat in a lotus position just as Athena did and listened to her teacher. "Ok Akane, I'm sure Ranma or Kyo told you this, but Ki is the energy within your body, using ki attacks require you to use the energy in your body, as you probably saw with Ryo the day he snapped using too much of your ki takes its tole on your body, causing you to colaspe or even die, and it takes a while for beginners to restore their energy, even those who use ki a lot take awhile to restore their energy, how long is uncertain... so lets get started." Athena said in a strict voice. Akane nodded taking in every word._

_Hours past as everyone finished their training, Ryo, Ranma and Shampoo were relaxing(well to be excat, Ryo and Shampoo were relaxing in the Furo, lucky son of a gun) about an hour later Akane returned home exhausted from her training with Athena. "Hello Akane, oh my you look exhausted, I'll fix you up a drink to help relpenish your energy, I'll have to thank Shampoo for the recipe" Kasumi said heading into the kitchen to prepare the hot drink._

_Inside the Furo the two love birds were soaking away, Ryo with his arms around Shampoos slender waist, causing her to giggle, and kiss her love on the lips and snuggle up to him. "Well Colonge's coming tomorrow huh Shampoo?" Ryo asked in a soft voice. Shampoo nodded. "Yes, she may know why this Orochi guy posessed you" was the girls reply. Ryos face became abit serious, at the mention of Orochi. "Yeah, why did it posess me only, and not Ranma as well?" he asked. "Shampoo not know, find out tomorrow, great grandmother be here in morning" Shampoo replied in a soothing voice. Ryo nodded at that. A knock interupted them. _

_"Hey lovebirds, can't stay in there forever you know, others gotta use the furo as well" came Nabikis voice. The two lovebirds shared a giggle and got out of the Furo and dried off , wrapping the towels around their bodies and walked out, seeing Nabiki with a towel around her waist. "About time you two got out, you been in there for nearly an hour and a half" Nabiki stated glaring at the two. "Yeah, yeah whatever" Ryo replied and allowed Nabiki acess to the furo, while they got changed... all the while Ryo was in thought. "If Orochi is after me then I'm not gonna back down.._

_That nite, everyone was asleep... Shampoo was cuddled up to her boyfriend, sleeping peacefully, when she awoke to her boyfriend muttering words. "Guuurrrr... uragh... why me Orochi... leave me out of this... no get out of my head... , you won't get away with this" Ryo growled aloud, all the while he was asleep. By that time Kyo awoke, as did Ranma, and they seen Ryo trashing about on the bed, Shampoo seemed worried as did the others. "Oh no not again, Ryo, RYO WAKE UP, dammmit c'mon Ryo snap out of it" Kyo shouted, at that, Ryo snapped wide awake, breathing hard, and sweating bad. _

_"Oh no... it happened again... dammit, why me_, _why is this happening now" Ryo said in a scared voice, his hands trembeling in fear. Kyo tried his best to calm his son down, as did Shampoo and Ranma. After about 20 mins, Ryo spoke. "Dad he says they're waiting for me, in the kof tournament coming up in a couple of months" Ryo spoke in a sad voice. Kyo sighed deeply and looked at his two sons and Shampoo. "Alright, you three listen well, yes the 2004 tournament's coming up, and it's time for you to enter the tournament, however it's a four team tournament, you need to find a fourth member, I'll be forming a team myself, you need to step up your training, cause this'll be your first time entering." Kyo spoke in a strict voice. The trio of teens nodded in agreement._

_A new day has arisen in Nerima, and as usual Ryo, Ranma and Shampoo were out in the yard training hard, since it was the weekend. After a good workout the trio sat down to breakfast, as moments past a knock came to the door. Kasumi answered the door but seen noone there, and looked confused til a voice broke her thought. "Excuse me miss?" the voice sounded female and ancient. Kasumi looked down to see an old woman there in brown amazon robes. The grey haired woman looked up at Kasumi and spoke. _

_"I was told Ryo would be here, is he?" the old lady asked. Kasumi nodded and allowed her in and escorted her to the dining room, Ryo and Shampoo were majoryly glad to see her. "Great Grandmother here" Shampoo chirped as she hugged Colonge, Ryo bowed politly. "Elder Colonge it's great to see you again, it's been a long time" Ryo said in a kind voice. Colonge nodded in agreement. "Yes Ryo it has been years, I see you look stronger then ever, but yet something troubles you" Colonge stated._

_Next Ch: The truth behind Orochi posessing Ryo, Akane Fights Kuno, and Ranma's receiving more love notes from his so called secret admirer aka Shyna next time on New Magtama Blood, Preparing for the Tournament,_


End file.
